Life With Out Love
by laumae
Summary: Daniel tries to cope with his loss. danjan
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life With Out Love  
  
Author: Laumae  
  
Email: loemae@yahoo.com  
  
Category/Pairings: Romance, hurt, Dan/Jan  
  
Spoilers: Season seven heroes  
  
Season: 7  
  
Rating: g  
  
Content Warnings: none  
  
Summary: How does Daniel cope immediately after the death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.  
  
Archive: Gateworld, and fanfiction.net.  
  
Author's Note: I just wrote this down in 20 minutes, I don't want any criticism on this one, I did my best. If you don't like it that is your prerogative, but I would like to say that it is hard to write when you are crying. I would appreciate feedback. Thanks.  
  
*******************************  
  
"You are not going to die." Janet reassured Wells. Daniel looked on knowing that nothing worse would happen. The patient was stabilized now, the worst was over.  
  
He was wrong. He heard the staff open, he heard it fly passed his head, he saw it hit Janet, but he did not believe it. He *could* not believe it.  
  
He witnessed another blast. "NO!" He yelled. "God no! Get a medical team here stat! *Get a Medical Team!*" He was crying, uncontrollably crying. He checked her pulse, nothing. "No, Janet. Don't do this! God! No!" He said over and over again. The med team arrived, and carried Wells away. They said there was nothing they could do for Janet, she was already dead.   
  
Daniel closed his eyes, hoping this was all just some horrible nightmare. Then it hit him in full blast. Janet was dead. He would never see her again, just like he would never see Sha're again. They were gone.  
  
Some one was shaking him. Trying to get him to stand up and run through the gate. It was an ambush and they were loosing. Daniel just sat there, with Janet's hand cradled in his'. He was shaking. How could this have happened? He thought all would be safe. He was wrong so dreadfully wrong. The fighting continued. All around him he could hear the staffs and guns firing. He refused to open his eyes. He bent down and grasped the lifeless form in his arms. *She* was dead. He cradled the corpse hoping that maybe he could switch places with it.  
  
How many people had Janet saved in her life? Daniel wanted more than anything to give her the chance to save more. As guns fired, and someone was yelling at him to move out, he just sat there rocking, with the dead body of Dr. Fraiser in his arms, and a steady stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Who ever it was behind him, grabbed him and started dragging him to the gate. Daniel tried to fight it, but he was overpowered. When a staff blast cam a little too close for comfort, he got up and started running for himself. The officer that had been dragging him had his camera in his hands with the other medical equipment.  
  
He dove through the gate. He didn't even stop to see if anyone needed something. He grabbed his camera and ran to his lab. He didn't know what to do with the thing. He didn't know what he had actually gotten, and what he hadn't. He locked it up in his desk drawer.  
  
"How could I let this happen? I was right there. Right there, if only I had reacted quicker I could've pulled her down. I could've . . . oh God! She's dead. No! No! No!" He buried his face in his palms. He couldn't stop shaking. He just kept replaying it though his mind.   
  
He was covered in her blood. He couldn't stop seeing her lifeless body seeping in blood, with holes in her stomach. He had to get it off him, he had to get clean. Maybe it was all a dream. He kept telling himself that it was all a dream, he would wake up, Janet would be there.  
  
He scrubbed, and scrubbed. He never seemed clean enough. He scrubbed until it hurt, and even then he didn't want to stop. He resignedly turned off the faucet, and just stood there for a few minutes with his face towards the ceiling, wishing that the ground would swallow him up, and not leave him there to be forced to live with out, yet another, precious loved one. How could he face life, knowing that Janet wouldn't be there anymore for the post mission checkups, she wouldn't be there to prescribe another antihistamine for him, she wouldn't be there to sew him back up, or to just talk to when you were feeling bad. She wouldn't be *there*.   
  
All his fantasies about one day telling her how he felt, all the times he could've, all the times he should've, were all gone. She would never know how he felt, and he would be left with the sinking feeling that she might've felt he same, that she had died and she never knew how grateful he was to her, she had died and he never told he loved her.  
  
He got out of the shower and dressed mechanically. He put his blood covered garments in the proper 'receptacles'. It was no longer the time for crying. He knew it would serve no good. Another one of his loves was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all.  
  
**********************  
  
That night he stayed awake thinking. Replaying in his mind what had happened like a broken record.  
  
"Janet, I could've saved you, but I didn't act fast enough. I could've told you a thousand times, but I never took even one opportunity to do so. I heard and saw you die. I held you in my arms. I know you are dead, but I never want to have to believe it. Oh god, Janet! You're dead. I never said 'I love you'. I should've, maybe you might've someday even returned the phrase. I never gave you the opportunity to love again. You were a divorced single mother, and I never once gave you the chance to change that. I could've helped you, could've made you happy. But I was too selfish, and now you're dead, and my selfishness has made me pay the price. I was too scared to tell you how I felt, I didn't want to get hurt, and now I am paying the ultimate price."   
  
The tears streamed peacefully down the curve of his cheek. It unknowingly did its job, with out thought or care of what happened around it. It slid off his chin, and ended its life as the shirt Daniel was wearing absorbed it. Then the sad brothers of this tear did the same.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. He jumped.  
  
"It's all right Daniel. I'm not going to hurt you." Said the shaky voice all too well familiar to him. He turned around to see her crying as well. He took her hand.   
  
"I am so helpless. I could've saved you, if I had just been quicker-" His voice broke.  
  
She touched his face. "No, Daniel. You couldn't have saved me." He looked up into her lovely brown eyes. He saw her tears falling and joining his own. "You did what you could. Don't blame yourself. I forgive you Daniel. I forgive you for not being *able* to act fast enough. I am not going to look back on my death and say that you should've acted faster. I will look back and say -" She stopped as her voice began to quiver with her tears, " I will say Daniel, 'There is the man I love, and he did everything he could to keep from loosing me.' And I will know that you always tried to make mine and Cassie's lives just a little bit easier." She was sobbing now.  
  
"I know you have to go, I just want to tell you before you go. I love you Janet, and I am so sorry I didn't tell you before. I should've."  
  
"I love you Daniel."  
  
"Do you have to go? Can't you stay here for a little while?" Daniel pleaded.  
  
"No my love, I have to go now." She leaned down and kissed him gently.  
  
"Will you ever come back to me?" Daniel asked sobbing.  
  
"I don't know, I love you Daniel. Good bye." With that she was gone.  
  
For years after that Daniel often wondered about that night. Had she been just a figment of his imagination, or had she really ascended? He never told anyone about that night. He just held it close to his heart.  
  
End. 


	2. The Conclusion, for now

Title: Life With Out Love P2 Author: Laumae Email: Category/Pairings: Spoilers: season seven heroes.  
Season: 14?  
Rating: pg, very minor language Content Warnings: very minor language Summary: Janet comes back.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.  
Archive: Gateworld, and  
Author's Note: I like criticism, and all feedback. And if you enjoy sending full fledged flames, you can do that to, but how many people really like sending flames? Don't answer that.  
  
And now, the second part.  
  
7 years later.  
  
He felt the staff blast go through his chest. It was surreal; how could this be happening. He fell back, and collided with the ground. The pain was unbearable. He heard a familiar voice, then he closed his eyes, and gave up this fight. He died.  
  
"No! Daniel, hang in there." She felt his neck. "Your dead." She ran a hand through her short hair. "I didn't come back just to watch you die! Daniel, I've come back to you finally." She felt the tears stream down her face. A familiar form materialized around her.  
  
"I told you not to come back Janet, but you did not listen, you are so similar, you and Daniel that is. He did the same thing." Oma Desala shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"You can save him, Oma. Please, for me?" Janet cried. She picked the corpse up, and unknowingly imitated Daniel when she had died. She rocked back and forth with the corpse in her arms.  
  
"You know I can not break the rules, not even for you, my dear." She said motherly.  
  
"You can't let this happen, he was you student." Janet pleaded, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"I can not do anything, my dear. You have it with in you, harness it. You can save him, but I warn you now, the price will be great. My dear child, you can save him." She placed a hand on her pupil's shoulder and then left.  
  
"I'll try, please work." She said silently. She held Daniel close to her, and then dematerialized, and took him to a secluded area. She knew she would pay for this, but she had to save him.  
  
It was quiet here, unlike the bloody battle grounds they had just left. She put herself into energy. She wrapped herself around him and tried to transfer all the energy she could to him. He started to breath, but he was in a deep coma, and it was too shallow, and far apart to keep him alive for much longer. She put one of her tendrils down his air tube and into his lungs.  
  
She mentally shivered, this was not pleasant at all, of course, when the man you love is dying rapidly, nothing is pleasant.  
  
She gave him a shock of energy, his lungs started to work again. She very quickly but carefully took out the tendril and set him on the ground. Then she rematerialized into human form. Daniel was breathing steadily now, but he still had major damage, to his ribs, and she wasn't sure how long his heart would last.  
  
" I told you not to interfere." Said Oma coming back into the picture.  
  
Tears streamed down Janet's face. "How could I not help him? He was my patient, it was my job to take care of him!" She shouted, holding his hand, crying. She knew that she had just saved him to be taken away again.  
  
"By following my directions, dear. You know what happened when Daniel did this, and you remember how hard it was for you. Now you are putting him through the same thing. The others are angry, they are coming after you. I will do all I can, but . . . I am afraid I cannot do much. Take him back to our old world and save him. Then you shall be punished. I will try to help, if I succeed Daniel will know what to do for you, I am sure of it. Now go my dear." She said kindly.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice." She dematerialized again, and picked Daniel up and tool him back to the sgc.  
  
"What the hell?" O'Neill yelled when he saw her. She materialized, and shouted for a med team.  
  
"General, permission to take to command of the medical team?" She said quickly.  
  
"Granted, get him to the infirmary now."   
  
She worked patiently, and quietly, only talking to order people about. Finally all was completed.  
  
She knew they would take her away soon. She had been sitting next to Daniel. Waiting for him to awaken, to say goodbye. He was not awake though, and probably would not wake up for several hours.  
  
It was taking too long, she got out a piece of notebook paper, and wrote her old friends a letter each. She told them how much she missed them, and not to worry, that if all went well she would see them soon.  
  
She started crying again. "I have to go now, I'll try to come back. No promises, ok?" She whispered shakily to Daniel. She kissed his forehead.  
  
She suddenly felt something was wrong, she was about to leave to see what it was when Oma pulled her away.   
1hour earlier  
  
"Oma Desala! Come before the council immedeately!" Hanitue told her sternly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Oma returned respectfully. Hanitue lead her to the perilous chamber.  
  
"Oma explain yourself!" Kallan, the head Ancient, commanded.  
  
"Myself? Why?"  
  
"Do not act dumb, it will not help you."  
  
"My lord, I humbly request that you inform me of my error." Oma was caught off guard.  
  
"Oma, you aided Fraiser in breaking the rules, and then you discussed it with her. You assisted primitive physical beings!"  
  
"You know very well who Janet was trying to save! He was my student, I trained him as if her were my own child! How could I not help him? Fraiser was broken when he died. You saw for your self! She was crushed, how could I do that to her, not to mention Daniel?!" Oma pleaded.  
  
"Oma! Daniel should not even know who you are! He should've been a completely different person now, but you disobeyed us before and we over looked it, and now it has caused problems."  
  
"The tau'ri need him, with his knowledge! With out that they all would've died."  
  
"You know our rules, we can not help them."  
  
"How can you say these things! Don't you realize? We were the tau'ri! You are allowing our descendants to die! You are killing our children just because we didn't stick around to teach them our ways!"  
  
"Of course we know that, but if we interfere they will die anyway."  
  
"No they won't. Just because we don't give them technology doesn't mean we shouldn't help them from dying alone on a cold bloody battlefield."  
  
"Oma you know the rules. We will not discuss this any further. For this offense we will let you off with a warning, but know this, if you disobey again you will be exiled. Now, let us discuss Fraiser's punishment."  
  
"Sir, I respectfully suggest that we send her back to human form." Said Oma meekly.  
  
"Oma. . ." He said shaking his head. "Do you honestly think that we would let you betray the rules again? We are not so unwise as that."  
  
"But Kallan! Think of all the people that she can save! They need her almost as much as they need Daniel. For that matter Daniel needs her."  
  
"Those are not acceptable reasons."  
  
"What would you suggest?"  
  
"Death." Kallan said calmly.  
  
"No!" Oma said immediately. "You can't kill her for saving someone's life, that is just wrong. If you will not let me send her back, then let someone else. You can not kill her, anything but that, please I beg you."  
  
"I will honor your request. Is any one willing to go through with Fraiser's return?"  
  
For a long time no one raised their hands, or rather rays, then Hanitue popped up her hand.  
  
"Hanitue, you volunteer for this assignment?"  
  
"I do sir."  
  
"Do you know what it entitles? You will spend two weeks in the transferring process. One week before she is sent back, and then a week restricting her from dematerialization."  
  
"I fully understand what it entails."  
  
"And you realize that if you commit the same act as Oma, that since you were Abydonian and not Ancient you will also be sent back, but with your memories of your previous life."  
  
"Yes sir. I am fully aware of the consequences if I disobey."  
  
"Then so be it, you will start the process when Janet returns. Oma bring her back in one earth hour."  
  
"But sir, Daniel will not awaken for three hours, can't she say goodbye?'  
  
"Oma! Do as I tell you." Kallan was loosing his patience.  
  
"Yes sir." She said quickly.  
  
His head hurt, more than ever. He opened his eyes, then decided it was a bad idea, and closed them again.  
  
'WAIT! Didn't I just die' He thought. He forced his eyes open again. He was in the infirmary! He heard the familiar voices of the nurses, all the pleasant beeping, then he took a good look. The infirmary was flooded with people. They had not done well in the battle. He cringed as he thought of everyone who died.  
  
'What happened' He thought. He looked back at his last moments. He had heard her voice. She had either been there when he died, or he had had one of the experiences where your consciousness gets a mind of it's own and hallucinates.  
  
He was starting to gain some energy.  
  
"Nurse" He whispered hoarsely. No one noticed, so he tried again, "Nurse."  
  
A young girl came over, and kindly asked, "Dr. Jackson, you're awake, I was getting worried, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, um, was Dr. Fraiser here?" He asked hesitatingly.  
  
"Dr. Jackson? Are you feeling all right? Dr. Fraiser has been dead for seven years." Daniel wanted to go away somewhere and die. She was still gone. She had never been there.  
  
"Yes, of course, sorry. May I speak with either General O'Neill, or Colonel Carter?" He asked weakly, "Oh, and may I also have a glass of water?"  
  
"Of course Sir. I will get both the General and Colonel here soon."  
  
"Thank you." She handed him a glass of cold water. He drank it appreciating.  
  
Coffee no longer gave him the same start as it had. He always thought of Janet when ever he drank it. She always had fresh coffee in her office, just for him, when he stopped by.  
  
She was so bubbly, and now she was gone. Her smile would never light up the halls of the Sgc, her sharp command never coordinate the cold infirmary, and her patient care and loyalty would never be the only kind manner on a harsh battle field. His heart ached, why had she not come back yet.  
  
The battlefield was certainly lonely and bloody this time. None of the soldiers, who had died had her smile as their last memory, none of them heard her kind voice this time. In seven years the personnel had changed so much, so many of them walked past the memorial to her with out a second thought, she was as real to them as the boogey monster.  
  
Hammond was gone, Teal'c had moved on to help the rebel Jaffa, Davis was no longer the liaison, Bra'tac had died three years ago, the tok'ra had all died and good riddens to them, even Siler had retired. Walter, no was it Harriman, no not that, oh it was Norman! Well, Sergeant had also moved on to bigger and better things.  
  
O'Neill interrupted his train of thought. He looked at Jack in a new light. He looked weary, and unsatisfied with life. He had his normal facade of cheerfulness, but anyone who knew Jack, knew that after the great loss of life in a battle in which he couldn't participate, he was anything but cheerful.  
  
"Hey space monkey, feeling better?"  
  
"My head feels like it just exploded, and my chest has never, ever felt so constricted, and Jack, wasn't I dead?"  
  
"A jaffa shot you in the chest, and frankly it is a miracle you are alive. You did die. An old friend helped you out." Jack grew very sober. Daniel closed his eyes, but a tear escaped his eyelashes.  
  
"What happened? Is she gone?" Daniel asked very slowly.  
  
"She was in allot of trouble for saving you, she had to go. I'm sorry Daniel. I know what's its like to find happiness only for it to be taken away from you. She left a letter for you and Colonel Carter." Just as he said this the said Colonel came in.  
  
"Daniel!" She yelled running in. "I was so worried, I thought you were dead, I just got back from the battle." She was crying, her eyes looked ghostly, and she was so pale.  
  
Jack got a chair for her. "What happened?" O'Neill asked, obviously still in love with his major, that is how he always thought of her, even through her promotions.  
  
"General, They all died. Everywhere you turned you could see them for miles."  
  
"Who? Who died Sam?" He asked concerned, no reports had been filed, and he had only come to the infirmary to see who had been injured.  
  
"Everyone, our side, their side, you couldn't tell the difference anymore." She was calmer now, but she was still shaking." Only Sg1, and Sg12 survived in their entirety." She said staring through him at the image in her head.  
  
"We have over fifty teams, are you telling me that only two survived?" Jack sounded almost hopeless.  
  
"Yes sir." She said. She bowed her head. He closed his eyes. The only people who survived were there in the infirmary.  
  
"Sam, are you injured?" He asked with his eyes still closed. ' Who cares what I call her now, my command is almost nil. Screw the regulations, Sam needs comforting.' Jack thought.  
  
"Yes sir. I caught a staff blast to my left leg and my right shoulder, other than that I'll be fine."  
  
Sam had seen thousands of dead bodies, Daniel had just died again, and Jack's command was almost non-existent.  
  
Jack stared into Sam's crying eyes. He wiped two tears off of her face, " It's over Sam, we beat them."  
  
"Sir, there's something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Janet was there, I guess she saved Daniel, sir, but she also took away some one else too."  
  
"Who? She came by, but only with Daniel."  
  
A little while earlier.  
  
Oma pulled Janet back.  
  
"Oma you have to let me go back."  
  
"I have spoken with the council, they were clear that you should not say goodbye to Daniel. I am sorry, dear."  
  
"No Oma, It's someone else, just before you took me I got a signal from Cassie! I think she is dead, or dying. I have to go to her."  
  
"Janet. . . if I let you do this I will be exiled. I can't, I'm truly sorry. Hanitue will take you now, you are to be sent back." Oma turned away from her.  
  
"Oma don't turn your back one me! My daughter is in trouble, I have to help her!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do." Oma said coldly.  
  
"But I can," Said Hanitue coming in. "Oma leave, you are no longer in charge of her, if you were not such a powerful Ancient you would be dead so leave now, before you have to be exiled. You know what happened to Tribit."  
  
Oma did accordingly.  
  
"Janet go, save her, then come back, so that we can start the descending process."   
  
"Cassie!" She called. A voice two feet away moaned. She ran for her, in the distance there was fighting, she looked up and saw Sam staring at her. A jaffa shot Sam's arm. Janet winced.  
  
She found Cassie. She was alive, but barely. She gave her energy, allot of it. She started breathing less labouredly, then gradually she was fully healed.  
  
It was harder for Janet this time, with out support from Oma, but she did it.  
  
"Mom?" Cassie said.  
  
"I'm here baby, I'm here, but I have to go soon. I'll be back, ok honey?"  
  
"Yeah, that's ok. I miss you," said the young woman still disconcerted.  
  
"I love you Cassie, hang in there." With that Janet disappeared. Hanitue pulled her into her proper realm.  
  
"Janet, are you finished?"  
  
"Yes, I am, you don't know how much this meant to me." Janet wiped the figurative tears off her cheeks.  
  
Hanitue frowned briefly.  
  
"Hanitue? What did you loose to do this for me?"  
  
"I will be sent back to my home planet with the memories of my former life." She closed her eyes and continued, " I have loved my work here, but saving you is more important than staying. I'll be all right." A tear rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A very long time , very long."  
  
"What are you going back to then?"  
  
" I'm going back to a new life, but all my friends will be gone, all our struggles, my husband, and my children. Any way, we have a week long process ahead of us, come along, let us begin." Hanitue would not let this conversation continue.  
  
At the sgc. . .  
  
"Sir, Janet saved Cassie." Jack lit a brief smile, this was the first good news he had heard since before the battle had begun the day before.  
  
It was the culmination of all battles. All who were able to fight were in it, on both sides. This was the Goa'uld's final fight, their last thrust of evilness. Jack had injured his right leg two years before, and still walked with a limp, plus he had to stay alive to co-ordinate the attack.  
  
"Where is she? If she is still alive, then where is she right now?" Daniel asked anxiously, and almost on cue the claxons started to sound, alerting every one to an unscheduled gate activation.  
  
"Daniel stay here, you are in no position to move!" Jack yelled at the younger man as Daniel tried to get up and leave with them. " Come on Sam." Jack grabbed Sam's hand and ran with her to the control room.  
  
By now the gate tech had learned to open the iris by himself, with out being told, when an iris code was sent through.  
  
Cassie emerged from the liquid circle with a man across her shoulders. Her clothing was torn, and burned, but she herself was in perfect condition. She was carrying Grogen on her shoulders. He looked like they might amputate his leg, he was barely alive, but with the help of Dr. Smith he might come through it.  
  
"Cassie!" Cried Sam running into the gate room, she immediately called for the doctors available. Cassie set the man twice her size down on then ramp.  
  
"Cassie. . ." He whispered looking up at her struggling to get his last words to be meaningful.  
  
"Bobby, don't say anything. It's alright, the doctors are coming." She said putting her hand on his mouth.  
  
He shook his head, "No, I can feel it, I'm dying. I love you, Cassie. . ." His head went limp.  
  
"Bobby!" She cried, bending over him, and holding him tight. The doctors came in and saw the scene.  
  
Sam, who had tears running down her cheeks said very softly, "I'm sorry, Cassie." Smith came up the ramp, followed by her last stretcher. She motioned Cassie away. Cassie slowly got up, and made her way desperately to Sam. She hugged her, and cried into her shoulder.  
  
Smith checked the pulse, vainly, by Cassie's reaction he must be dead. She thought sorrowfully. There it was, the pressure against her fingers she had vainly sought for. Her eyes grew bright. "He's alive! Just barely. Get over here people, we need to get him to the infirmary stat!" She screamed, disobeying her choking throat.  
Cassie, hearing the news, left Sam's side and followed the doctors to the infirmary.  
  
The next week was hardly uneventful. The SGC had gone public and was now enlisting volunteers to collect the bodies. For the crisis, several organizations fed the volunteers and the remaining Sgc personnel. Everyone had been called out, including the scientists, but in the end the Goa'uld had been destroyed, such was the price. 5 million people volunteered, and all the bodies that had not been taken by animals were collected to their respectable locations, if you could call it that. 75 of the bodies from the Sgc were identified. 10 from the Jaffa, for they could not tell which side many of the Jaffa were on. No one tried to identify the goa'uld, if an ugly one popped it's head off they would simply chop it off. There were no remaining armies to soak up, they were dead. When all the bodies were sorted out, the Goa'uld were burned on the planet, and a stone constructed telling of the battle.  
  
8 days after the battle, the air force would have a funeral for all the identified departed. There was a folder set up for family or loved ones to put the names of the missing person in at the Sgc's commissary. 9 days after the military would have a funeral for it's deceased. 10 days after the Jaffa would start the week long wake, it was open to all the survivors and close family of those that died, but it was expected that only a very minor part would attend.  
  
A wall was to be constructed in the first floor of the Sgc, with the names of all those who died.  
  
Grogan healed, slowly. By the third day of touch and go he stabilized. His general health had returned, the infection vanished, and now it was just a matter of the scratches and bruises. The next day Cassie came into see him, but instead of her usual quick hug, he kissed her more fully than he had ever done before. Cassie stunned, and blushing hurriedly asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"I love you, I want you to marry me." She almost fainted.  
  
She stared lovingly into his eyes and responded, "I want to marry you too!" She said stealing another kiss from him.  
  
7 days after . . . . .  
  
A flash. The gate room was lighten up like a star. A moment and it was gone.  
  
Janet opened her eyes. A memory flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Janet, you have showed me hope for your world. I am already exiled, there is nothing I can do for you, but takes these gifts." She said, Janet saw a robe and. . . something else. . . she concentrated trying to remember. It was a key,  
elaborately decorated, it had branches like a tree, yet it appeared gold and silver.  
  
Jack watched the flash, then saw Janet. "Janet?!" He said, then he radioed Carter, and told her to wait with Daniel in the infirmary for him. He ran into the gate room.  
  
Janet stirred, she flexed her muscles, and a tiny key fell out of her hand. Turning over she saw it and starred. She sat up and hunched over the intricate object. She pick it up and cradled it in her hands. She closed her eyes and a small tear fell from her eye. It hit the key, and they were merged as one. The key soaked itself into her hand, and with in moments all of her memory was restored. She remembered everything, even her existence with the Ancients. She stood and looked around her with new meaning.  
  
Jack hesitantly approached her, "Janet? Are you back for good this time?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Where is he?" She asked quietly. Jack led the small woman into her old stomping grounds. Sam saw her, and was filled with tears.  
  
"Janet!" She exclaimed, running over to her, and enveloping her in her arms. Janet started crying.  
  
"Oh, Sam! I've missed you so much." Janet said opening her eyes again, she saw Daniel behind her, and let go. Sam remembering about the reason Janet was back, let go and stepped next to Jack. He slipped his arm around Sam's waist, and she leaned into him.  
  
Daniel wasn't crying, he was sobbing. He wobbly stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and caressed his head. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear, "You've brought light to my world, and I love you even more for it." He gently kissed her hair, which smelled really really good. When some one says it's the shampoo of the gods, if it doesn't make their hair smell like apple and vanilla blossoms then they're lying.  
  
She backed away only enough to see his face. "I will never leave you again. You gave my life purpose, after all who else was in the infirmary more?" She laughed slightly, he smiled. He rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Janet, will you marry me?"  
  
A fresh set of tears graced her cheeks. "Oh Daniel. . ." She said kissing him.  
  
Sam and Jack watched trying to figure out what they were saying.  
  
"I think he proposed." Sam said as she saw the kiss.  
  
"Nah, he told her how much he loved her." Jack said revealing his romantic side. Sam faced him, pheromones were in the air.  
  
She put her hands on his face, "Tell me you love me." She said abruptly.  
  
"Sam. . ." Jack said almost chickening out. "I love you with all my heart." He said quietly. Sam kissed him too. The point of this is that the two kisses were different, proving Sam right, even though the audience already knew that. . . .  
  
After a little while, Sam and Jack felt themselves being watched. They broke and started blushing.  
  
Janet smiled, happy that in the midst of all this sadness some shreds of happiness had been gathered.  
  
"Uh, Janet, you are restored to the CMO immediately, using the crisis to exercise my authority to give it to you, you are now able to take command if you so choose. Tomorrow we will attend the funeral for the fallen air force personnel, the day next we will attend the funeral for the fallen military personnel, and the day after that we will attend the final funeral for the Jaffa, which like everything else will be a week long celebration" He concluded, his arm still around Sam.  
  
"Wonderful, just what I needed." Janet sighed.  
  
They attended the funeral, which lasted all day, then in the evening there was a wake. They were all gathered. Rya'c and his wife arrived.  
  
Rya'c bowed before Jack.  
  
"Please don't do that." Jack asked.  
  
"Forgive me, it is only to honor the one who led us to victory."  
  
"I didn't lead anyone, that was Colonel Carter."  
  
"I wouldn't call it a victory." Sam said sullenly.  
  
"That I can agree with." Rya'c said with a hint of mourning. "You contacted us, you wanted us to see if Teal'c had come to our base after the war. I lament he did not. I found his body myself or what was left of it. My leader, warrior, and father have been slain for the true cause." Rya'c tried to stay strong.  
  
Sam closed her eyes, and let the tears fall, after working with him for so long. . .  
  
Jack's face turned to stone. His emotions surged, and he immediately bottled them.  
  
Sam turned to Jack seeking solace, and he was not with out heart enough to shove her away. Instead he let her use him as her shoulder, and he put his arms around her. Daniel and Janet were somewhere else when news reached them, they both cried openly for a long time.  
  
The next funeral proceeded with out accident. The day came for them to leave to the Jaffa funeral.  
  
In the chaos, 20 people had chosen to leave for the funeral. Janet had to stay, there were still too many injured, and her two days of absent had been noticed sorely. Sam, Jack, and Daniel said good bye. It is reported that Daniel said, "If you aren't here when I get back, I'm suing Oma."  
  
Janet entered the infirmary, eager to start her medicine again. She saw out of her peripheral vision, something she had not expected. Since her arrival she had spent little time with her daughter, and was excited about seeing her again, but had other things on her mind. She had started to wonder why she hadn't seen her daughter around and now she knew why. Cassie and Grogen we kissing completely oblivious to anything around them. Janet shook her head and started the tasks at hand, trying to stabilize the touch n go patients.  
  
The seven days consisted of strong Jaffa ale, crying, laughing, hard beds, hard floors, speeches, and probably 50 ceremonies involving birds and such.  
That is all we will say about that. . . .  
  
The day following the return of the party goers, was a day both hoped for and dreaded. The President declared the Sgc to be a civil affair as of the first day of the next month, giving them three weeks to pack up. The letter came with the new overseer of the project, the multilingual and wondrous Marrisa Heinemenn. She would be the head of the exploratory teams, how ever the Air Force would still keep some of it's personnel present. Marrisa agreed to these: Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Janet Fraiser, Roy Robinson, Sgt. Siler, and Walter Davis. She also relented to having some Sfs to be present when the Gate opens.  
  
The old friends closed down the Sgc and handed it over to Marrisa, there was a big ceremony on the second day of the month. Jack gave a speech in which he cited the names of the main fallen under his command. He let himself shed one tear for each. He solemnly handed the command over.  
  
Marrisa's speech took a different turn, while being solemn, she was light hearted and a relieving light after the ever present darkness.  
The Sgc was in capable hands, it would never be the same again, but it would prosper.  
  
Daniel and Janet were married two weeks after that. Her daughter a month after that, and the last pair meandered to getting engaged at Cassie's reception. With Jack's break with Sara, he gained the fear of going to fast with someone. He didn't want him and Sam to be the same way, so he waited.  
  
Their beautiful wedding was held on May 7, 2011. Exactly six months after the day of the battle.  
  
Hanitue found herself alone on her home world, without memory, she was greeted warmly by a nomadic tribe and lived our her life in blissful ignorance.  
  
Births:  
  
To Janet and Daniel: Kailey Louise, Robert George, and Tonya Jasmine.  
  
To Cassie and Grogen: Jared Raoul, Benoit Jean, Cosette Fantine, Yve Teal'c, and Anne Vivettte.  
  
To Sam and Jack just one child blessed their lives before Sam had to have a hysterectomy, her name was Elizabeth Gene.  
  
Their lives were filled with times of misery and times of joy. All the children except Beth rebelled in their teen years, and lived relatively normal lives. 


End file.
